The Black Dragon Booster
by Zira the Red Dragon
Summary: We know of the Gold Dragon Booster, but what about the other color? Shelen Pendragon was an orphan raised by the Penns. She refused to claim any dragon to ride after losing her father's. But one day all that changes when a black dragoness arrives...
1. Stable Girl

The Black Dragon Booster

Ch. 1: Stable Girl

"Connor! Connor! Open Up!" 7 year old blonde girl shouted as she banged her fist on the door. The door was suddenly thrown open to reveal the bald form of Connor Penn.

"Shelen, what is it?" He asked worridly.

"He-he's at it again!" She cried, pointing toward the way she had come. "He's hurting Glory!"

"Calm down, Shelen, and tell me what happened." Connor said gently.

"Word said he needed me for something and to bring Gloryfire. He led us to a weird room and told us to stand on a platform. Then he-he tried to stick something on me. Some kind of black gear. Then Glory knocked me out of the way. He began to shake and electricity surounded his body when the gear was activated. Then I ran. I stole one of the dragons at the stables and came here as soon as possible! Please you have to help Glory!" Shelen cried desperatly.

Connor looked at the terrified girl then glared toward the Citadel. He then saddled the fastest dragon he owned and rode to the Citadel. Shelen looked after him with tears still in her eyes. She then saw her childhood friend, Artha staring after his father.

"Where's Dad going?" He asked, worridly.

"Word's going to hurt Gloryfire!" Shelen cried. Artha understood how important Gloryflame was to Shelen. She was convinced she was supposed to take care of the dragon. Artha moved over and, though most his age found it gross, hugged her. She hugged him back as they huddled in the night. When Connor finally returned both children ran up to greet him. When they saw his grave expression, Shelen's hope vanished. She glanced behind her and saw Gloryflame was slung over Connor's dragon's back.

"Glory!" The little girl cried and ran over to the red yellow and orange colored Pack-class dragon. His eyes were closed and his body was limp. Shelen touched his snout to feel his warmth, but there was only cold. Connor dismounted and went over to Shelen. She looked up at him.

"What's wrong with Glory?" Shelen asked him, her fear mounting.

"Shelen...I'm afraid Glory is gone." Connor tried to explain gently.

"What? What do you mean he's gone? He's right here." Shelen said confused. Connor then shook his head.

"No, Shelen. His body is here, but his spirit with your Dad now. I was too late. He-"

"NO!" The little girl shouted. She shook her head rapidly and stepped away, "He can't be gone! I was supposed to take care of him! He's all I have left!"

She then took the dragon's head in her hands and shook him violently.

"Wake up, Glory!" She called to him in vain, "Wake up! Come on, please wake up!"

Her cries became choked sobs and she clung to the dead dragon like he held all of her life. Connor then finally pulled her away.

"We will give him a proper funeral in the morning." Connor promised her. He then lead the two children inside. Shelen slept on the couch of the house and the next day the four- Connor, Lace, Artha, and Shelen-burried Gloryflame and gave him a proper funeral. Even the dragons seemed to morn for the loss of the great dragon. Shelen stayed at the gravesite the whole day. Artha would sometimes join her and brought out a blanket for her to stay warm then the next day things went back to normal. Connor convinced the Government that the Citadel was no place to raise a child. They eventually agreed and Shelen was allowed to legally move into Penn Stables. There wasn't much of an argument from Word since he knew Shelen was useless to him if she didn't cooperate. She then began to work for Connor to pay for her stay in his home. He tried to tell her that she didn't have to, they were like familiy before her father died after all. But she wanted to, it was the best she could think of to repay Connor for all he did for her. Artha even made her feel at home.

Later on she even met Cathrine Highzenrider, or Kelly and they became the best of friends. Life became even better for these normal kids. Until the eggs came to be. Two dragon eggs, one black and gold, the other pure black. The exact day the eggs were laid one went missing. The one that was still there hatched soon after it was laid. A black and gold dragon emerged with tiny frill flap like wings on his back. He was named Beaucephalis, Beau for short. He grew up with the Penns and the two girls. A week after he was born, the dragon's wings dissapeared. Shelen grew fond of the little dragon while Artha began to like virtual dragons better than real ones. The dragons though dissagreed. They bugged Artha every time they wanted attention when Shelen was busy with another.

"Augh! I can't take it anymore!" Artha shouted one day as Beau once again began to bug him.

"He just wants to play." Shelen laughed as she groomed a blue energy-class dragon.

"Well I'm busy!" Atha said to the black and gold lizard that was constantly getting in his personal space. "Why can't you play with him?"

"Do you not see me doing REAL work." She said turning to Artha.

"Parm and I are doing real work!" Artha protested as he returned to his vidd-game controler. Shelen rolled her eyes and returned to grooming the female dragon.

"You're doing better, girl." Shelen cooed to the dragon as she stroked her, "You should be ready to sell soon." She then fed the dragoness a small sugar cube treat.

"Since you're so good with dragons why don't you just get your own?" Artha asked.

"I had a dragon, my dad's dragon, remember?" She snapped glaring at him. He looked bac to his game to keep from looking at her. He knew she wouldn't get a dragon because she thought it would be disrespectful to her father. He had told Gloryfire to protect her after all. One day Artha remembered lightly humoring the subject by sudgesting she get a dragoness since Glory had been male. She gave him a black eye for that and Artha's father had given him a long talk about Shelen's relationship to Gloryfire. He then had to appologize to her about making fun of Glory's death.

"Right, it's just been such a long time..."

"Only 7 years." She retorted. Beau then went up to her and nudged her. Shelen looked up at the dragon and pat him on the snout. Artha sighed and returned to his video game. Shelen then smirked at Beau and he nodded. He walked up to Artha again and snatched the vidd-game controler out of his hands.

"Beau!" Artha scolded but the dragon was out of his reach. Suddenly Artha felt something spray the back of him. He looked behind and saw Shelen giggling and holding the hose.

"Oh, you are so getting it!" Artha yelled in false anger. He then ran at her. She screamed and ran as he tried to grab her.

"Artha get away! You're all wet!" She laughed. Artha continued to chase her in circles, Beau laughing at them. Neather dragon nor humans noticed the dark shape from above watching them as Artha finally caught Shelen from behind and lifted her in a hug. Shelen screaming with laughter and Beau shaking the hose causing both teens to become soaked. The figure smirkked at the humans in interest. The blonde would do nicely, the dragon thought as she spread her wings and dove from the buildingthen swooped over the stables. Shelen was the on;y one to notice, bt she couldn't tell what she had jst seen. And she didn't think she wanted to figure it out.


	2. Dragon Shadow

Black Dragon Booster

**Holy Cow! Did I just update 'The Black Dragon Booster'? Somebody put this in the paper!(no not really.)**

**Kaze: Why so surprised?**

**Shelen: Because she is obsessed with Yami and his perverted ways.**

**Yami: I recent that!**

**Shelen: There's no way to. In almost every story I'm in with you, you are a pervert and the story is rated M or bumped up to M.**

**Me: Oh shut up you three! Anyway, enjoy.**

Ch. 2: Dragon Shadow

The man huffed and puffed as he ran. He knew he wouldn't get far but he wanted to at least finish his mission. But apparently his future was not to be lucky as he hoped. He tripped and fell sliding along the wet concrete and crashing into a dumpster. He groaned and looked up as his persuer got closer.

"W-What do you want with me?" The man asked, trembling. The creature standing before him smirked. It's golden slit pupiled eyes gleaming with sick pleasure at the fear the man was feeling.

"It's nothing personal, human." The voice said in a silky yet cold voice, "But I have my orders."

The man didn't even have time to scream as the creature took a clawed hand and tore into the man's throat to stop up his windpipes. Then with the other clawed hand it drove the claws into the left side of the man's chest and blood spurted as the hand withdrew to reveal a faintly beating whither heart. The creature listened to the last beats of the heart before it died down completely useless. The creature then smirked again and stuck a lizardlike tongue out to lick the lifeless organ then tore into it completely letting the remaining blood spurt out and fall to the already blood soaked ground. Once the heart was devored the creature licked her blood covered claws as though trying to lick away the last of the BBQ sause left over from BBQ ribs.

"Mmm, heart of a thief and a killer. Not as good as most but still tasty." She said then turned to leave the body behind for the scavengers to find.

...

Shelen sighed as she cotinued to sweep out an empty stall. She had lost in a game of Rock, Paper, Sissors to see who would clean out the new stalls for the dragons. She could have sworn Artha had cheated.

"Nothing I can do about it now, though..." She muttered with a growl. Artha had been slacking off a lot lately and it was really scraping her scales. Ever since Artha and Parmon had accomplished making more to their video game they had been distant from everyone else.

Suddenly she dropped the broom and her breath hitched as she felt something press against her back. She looked behind her and sighed when she saw Beau standing with his snout nudging her back.

"Beau! You startled me, boy." She chuckled as Beau rumbled to her in appology, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

He looked at Shelen with an 'Are-You-Serious?' look.

"Artha's slacking off again, isn't he?" Shelen raised an eyebrow and frowned. Beau nodded. She then sighed.

"Ok, let's give that Pain-in-the-Ass of a stable boy some exercise." She grinned evilly then they went off to find Artha.

...

The dragon and girl found Artha playing the still in progress Vidd Game. Shelen smirked at Beau who exchanged the look as best a dragon can, then snuck up behind Artha as he was racing in the game. She remained silent as he continued to race without noticing her. Then she quickly snatched up the game and ran. Artha quickly turned in his seat and saw her run back to Beau.

"Can't play if you don't have a controler!" She called out as she waved it in the air. Artha shot from his chair and ran after the blonde. Shelen laughed and ran as he chased her. She stuck her tongue out at him when she got farther away then they ran in circles. Beau watched the teens chase eachother and began to laugh himself. But then he felt a shiver and looked up to see a shadow watching them. Beau's eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl of warning. The shadow soon disappeared and Beau relaxed again. Whatever it was it didn't seem friendly.

...

"Shelen." Conner called. Shelen looked up from what she was doing-Which was organizing the gear-and turned to face him.

"Yes, sir?" She asked.

"Could you run a few errands for me?" He asked.

"Sure. What do you need?" She asked as she dusted off her pants and walked up to him. He handed her a list.

"I'll get you some money to buy it all with." Conner said as he handed her some drakals.

"Alright. Be back before you can say dragon stampede." Shelen replied as she walked out the gates.

...

As Shelen walked through the streets and to her destination, she didn't notice a figure in an allyway. The person huffed and puffed as she clutched her injured arm.

'Damn.' She growled as she examined the damage done to her arm. The figure's golden eyes glazed over as she remembered what had happened.

_The shadowy figure stared down at Shelen as she walked out of the Penn Stables._

_'Hm...' The figure thought as she licked her lips, 'That girl looks like she would make a good snack.'_

_"I think you need to cut down on your meals." A male voice spoke. The woman looked up and turned to see a man behind her. He wore a grey jumpsuit with a dragon skull symbol on his chest and a cloak concealing his face. The woman growled rather animally and turned back to the city. The man walked up to stand next to her._

_"Rivett." The woman greeted in slight annoyance._

_"Kaze, I saw what you did to that man last night." Rivett said. Kazz snorted._

_"A mesely thief. If anything I was doing you creatures a favor." Kaze retorted._

_"Killing people for your own pleasure is not concidered doing us a favor." Rivett retorted. The woman rounded on him and snapped._

_"Watch your tongue, brat." She hissed, "Do not forget that it is because of me that you are still alive. If I had not given you your gift that bone dragon would not have treated you very kindly."_

_Rivett glared at Kaze but knew that she was telling the truth. If it weren't for her, he would have been dead._

_"Do not force me to add YOUR crew to my little game." Kaze warned and turned back to the city once more._

_"Of course not." Rivett replied, his voice laced in venom and malice. Kaze snorted again._

_"Get used to it, Rivett. Do you know where the horn is?" She started a new conversation with the Mechanist._

_"I heard that when they place the Horn of Libris race in a month is when they will reveal the horn again. I can easily grab it and-"_

_"No." Kaze cut across him shortly, "The dark one wants us to wait. He has another recruit in mind."_

_"Who?" Rivett asked, "I could find him and bring him to you."_

_"Patience, Rivett." Kaze said in that smooth voice, though it sounded comforting, it was cold and unfriendly at the same time, "The pack knows what they are doing. Soon though, we shall get what we want."_

_"No innocent people will get hurt though, right?" Rivett asked. Kaze froze then turned her gaze to Rivett again._

_"Innocent people? Rivett, this is WAR we are talking about." Kaze said, "In war, no one is innocent. All will burn sooner or later in the black flames. Dragons of the shadows will once again surface and we shall prevail in regaining our places at the top of the world."_

_Rivett stared at Kaze in horror from underneath his hood. The creature grinned wickedly as she thought of all the spilt blood. It would be a dream come true to see such caos, such dispair, such-_

_The woman was pulled from her thoughts as a flash of steel hit her perefrial vision. The woman lept out of the way just as the blade hit the concrete of the buidling where her feet had been. Kaze looked to the attacker and saw that it was Rivett. He glared in hate at her. Kaze's eyes narrowed._

_"Do you believe it wise to attack me, human?" She asked rhetrically. Rivett glared at her._

_"I knew you were planning on caos but you never said anything about hurting innocent people! You are monsters!"_

_Kaze stared at Rivett then grinned and broke into full out laughter._

_"Oh, human! You have no idea how nieve you are." Kaze chuckled after her laughter died, "What did you expect me to be? A harmless knewt?"_

_"I never should have joined you!" Rivett yelled._

_"Heh, finally figured it out." Kaze smirked. Rivett made another strike. Kaze dodged but this time she was grazed on the arm. The female hissed and glared at Rivett. Looks like she had to remind the brat who was in charge. The creature walked up to Rivett and when he made to strike her again but this time she caught the blade. Rivett stared wide-eyed as her had bled freely as she bent the metal, not a hint of pain was on her face or in those demonic golden eyes. When the sword was no longer useful, Kaze wrenched it from Rivett's hands and tossed it aside then grabbed him by the hair as his hood fell to reveal his short blonde hair and red eyes._

_With a clawed hand gripping the human's hair and yanking none to gently, Rivett had no choice but to yeild. He cleched at his hair in pain as Kaze brought up her knee to hit the man in the gut. He doubled over in pain and coughed, blood coming from his mouth. Kaze smirked and knelt next to the man who had been forced to his knees. She then placed her motuh over his and licked up the blood in his mouth and on his jaw. She then pulled away and stared the man in the eyes. His eyes held pain, hatred, and fear of the demon before him._

_"Remember your place, worm." Kaze hissed in his ear, "You are mine and shall do as I say."_

_Rivett glared at Kaze in hatred but lowered his gaze after a while._

_"Good boy." Kaze purred with that same mix of evil and hidden hatred. She released the man's hair and stood up again. Rivett glared at Kaze then staggered to his feet and Kaze turned around . Rivett then also turned but pulled another shorter blade out of his cloak. He threw it with all his might and it went straight through Kaze's gut. Her eyes widened in shock and she swallowed down the blood that she was about to vomit._

_Rivett activated his cloaking gear and hurried away. Kaze grit her fangs and reached down to pull out the dagger. She then glared at the black blood on it. That was the blood color of all of her kind. Blacker than the deepest black and poison to one's lips._

_Kaze tossed the dagger away and clutched her stomach as she staggered to the edge of the building again and with her last ounces of strength before complete pain overcame her, she revealed her large black wings and used them to create a softer landing when she freefell to the street allyway below._

Kaze refocused and watched Shelen go.

'That girl...' Kaze thought, 'Perhaps I can use her.'

The woman staggered her her feet and huffed a bit more before she closed her eyes and summoned her strength to avert to one of her more tame forms. When her eyes opened she saw that she was indeed in her city dragon form. Now all she needed to do was wait.

...

Shelen carried her bags with her toward Penn Stables, humming a tune she had heard a while back. As she walked she didn't look where she was going and bumped into something. Shelen looked up and stepped back when she saw a large black dragon. The dragon was all black. No markings of any kind. And it didn't have any gear on it or a saddle. The most amazing thing about the creature though, were it's creepily human like golden eyes.

"Um...Hello." Shelen greeted as though expecting the dragon to answer. It snorted and continued to stare into Shelen's eyes, as though analyzing her. Shelen frowned and stepped to the side then walked past the dragon. The dragon turned it's large head and stared after the human. It then turned around and followed the girl. Shelen noticed the dragon was following her but tried to ignore it. Other dragons turned their heads and saw the large dragon following the female human. The dragon noticed the dragons staring and hissed at them. They quickly averted their gazes, knowing full well what the black beast was capable of.

Shelen walked in through the gates of Penn Stables and the dragon followed. Shelen went to place the groceries on the counter of the house and the dragon waited patiently outside. Shelen walked out of the house then over to Connor.

"Got your groceries, Mr. Penn." She informed.

"Thank you, Shelen. And please, you have been living with us for 13 years now, you can call me Connor." Connor reminded her.

"Sorry." Shelen muttered. Conner then noticed the black dragon behind the blonde girl.

"Uh, Shelen...Did you know there is a dragon behind you?" Conner asked. Shelen sighed.

"Yes. And I can't get rid of it." She explained. Conner looked at the dragon and it looked at him, there were mixed emotions in those human-like eyes. Surprise, hate, sorrow, and something that he couldn't understand.

"How so?" Conner asked, ignoring the dragon.

"Watch this." Shelen said and walked away. The dragon followed close behind and Shelen walked around in circles. The dragon did the same behind her and she started to run. The dragon ran after her then Shelen came to a stop and walked back over to Conner.

"See what I mean?" She asked gesturing to the dragon. Conner scratched his beared.

"Yes, I can see. Have you fed her anything?"

"No, I just nearly ran into her earlier and she started following me." Shelen explained.

"Well I guess there's nothing we can do then if she's attached to you." Conner sighed.

"You mean I'm stuck with her?" Shelen cried.

"Yes. I'm sure once she has grown used to this place she shall start wandering by herself.

"Ok, ok." Shelen sighed, "Fine."

"Alright, get started on your chores." Conner said. Shelen nodded and walked away with the dragon following. Conner looked after them and frowned.

"That dragoness looks a lot like Beau. But I have a bad feeling about this one..." He muttered then walked off to do his own duties.

...

As Shelen, as the male named Conner called the female, was digging around the shed for some cleaning supplies she did not notice the dragoness give a wicked smirk.

'Foolish human.' She thought, 'How nieve can you get? Does she honestly believe I am following her like a love-sick hatchling because I'm SHY?'

Oh how wrong they were. Kaze was far from shy, and she would prove it soon. On the night of no moon Kaze would mark this human as her own, bond to her in a way no dragon had ever done and make her a pawn to the plan.

'This will be fun.' The dragon thought with a sadisitc grin. Yes, very fun.

**Chapter two is complete.**

**I'm going to warn you, in this story Kaze/Windchaser is kinda evil at first. Just to warn you. This is why it's rated T.**

**Kaze: Read and Review. Next update should be in about...A few weeks or so.**


End file.
